Siempre nos tendremos el uno al otro
by LadyCris
Summary: El viento golpeaba con fuerza las ventanas, aullando contra los cristales. La tormenta rugía en el exterior de la casa y el pequeño de los Salvatore busca aterrado el cobijo de su hermano mayor. / Fetus Defan One-Shot.


¡Hola a todos! Os traigo por aquí un fic Defan 100%. Me vino al la mente la semana pasada y tras el flashback del 6x15 con Damon y Stefan de peques y no he podido aguantarme a escribirlo. Como dice el resumen, está ambientado en el pasado, con los hermanos Salvatore de pequeños.

Nada de esto me pertenece, todo es propiedad de TVD y The CW.

¡A leer y disfrutar!

* * *

_"The Salvatore brothers may fight like dogs but in the end they would die for each other. They know what family means" - Rebekah Mikaelson._

* * *

El viento golpeaba con fuerza las ventanas, aullando contra los cristales. Los truenos resonaban en el eco de la habitación y Damon sintió que un escalofrío le recorría la espalda. Se tapó con la sábana hasta la barbilla y se obligó a tranquilizarse. Solo era una tormenta.

Algo hizo crujir el suelo, sobresaltándole. Podía oír como su corazón latía a tanta velocidad que se le iba a salir del pecho. La puerta comenzó a abrirse despacio y Damon se incorporó, aterrado. Cuando la luz de la luna iluminó la pequeña figura en el umbral de su puerta, Damon suspiró aliviado.

\- Stefan – susurró, haciéndole un silencioso gesto a su hermano pequeño para que entrase a la habitación. Si su padre les escuchaba, les regañaría por estar despiertos a esas horas - ¿Qué pasa?

\- Tengo miedo – admitió el pequeño frotándose los ojos para que Damon no viera que estaba a punto de llorar. Se quedó mirando a su hermano mayor, esperando a que le hiciera un hueco en la cama – Me asusta la tormenta.

\- No seas crío – le reprendió, aunque su hermano sí que era solo un niño de seis años. Él era unos años mayor, pero se consideraba más maduro y valiente, a pesar de haber tenido miedo hacía un instante. El cuarto estaba sumido en la oscuridad, pero Damon pudo entrever la expresión de decepción en el rostro de Stefan al escuchar sus palabras y aquello le ablandó. Se hizo a un lado y levantó la colcha para que su hermano se metiera dentro – Ven.

Una sonrisa iluminó la cara del pequeño, que saltó al interior de la cama y se acurrucó al lado de su hermano.

\- Ahora a dormir – dijo Damon terminando de arropar a Stefan, que asintió en silencio.

\- Damon – murmuró Stefan al cabo de un rato, deseando que Damon no se hubiera dormido aún. El estruendo de la tormenta le impedía relajarse.

\- ¿Qué quieres Stefan? – le preguntó su hermano, poniéndose de lado, como Stefan, para poder mirarle a la cara.

\- Gracias por cuidar de mí – le agradeció, acercándose más a él de modo que sus frentes casi se tocaban, uno frente al otro – Y Damon… - añadió inseguro - Me gusta que seas mi hermano mayor.

\- A mí también me gusta que seas mi hermano pequeño – admitió él. Él y Stefan se peleaban continuamente, pero sería capaz de morir y matar por él. Y estaba seguro de que su hermano, a pesar de ser tan pequeño, sentía lo mismo.

\- ¿Me prometes que siempre estaremos juntos? – le preguntó haciendo un esfuerzo por hablar en susurros. Un trueno rugió en el exterior de la casa y Stefan dio un brinco, asustado.

\- Te lo prometo, hermanito – le aseguró Damon, pasando el brazo por encima de su pequeño cuerpo para que dejara de temblar – Al fin de al cabo, somos hermanos, siempre nos tendremos el uno al otro.

Arropado por su hermano mayor, Stefan sonrió y cerró los ojos. Si Damon estaba con él, nada malo le pasaría nunca. El ruido de la tormenta había amainado y en seguida se quedó dormido en los brazos de su hermano.

Damon esperó a estar seguro de que Stefan dormía profundamente antes de cerrar los ojos y descansar por fin, inconsciente del destino que les esperaba a ambos.

* * *

Esto es todo, es cortito, pero espero que hayáis disfrutado leyéndolo como yo escribiéndolo.

Como siempre, las reviews siempre son bienvenidas, me encanta saber vuestras opiniones.

¡Gracias por leer y hasta la próxima!


End file.
